


We found love (and now I won't let you go)

by Bohemian (Linguam)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Edom Angst (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Gen, Good Boyfriend Alec Lightwood, I'm not okay after that teaser you guys, Malec is endgame, Protective Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguam/pseuds/Bohemian
Summary: "I can't feel his magic anymore."





	We found love (and now I won't let you go)

**Author's Note:**

> After being more or less paralyzed by emotions for the last three days, I finally managed to wrestle my feelings into submission enough to come up with this short one-shot. That teaser gave me so many feels, ugh.

They’re in Alec’s office discussing the latest threat from Lilith when Catarina storms in with a pinched expression on her face and says: “I can’t feel his magic anymore.”

As the others gasp in shock, Alec takes a second to look over what he knows.

Fact: It’s been four days since Magnus left for Edom: four days of constant, near crippling anxiety, of spending the nights alone, more often awake than asleep, of trying and failing not to think the worst every waking minute.

Fact: The last time they saw each other, Magnus told him, _promised him,_ that he was coming back.

Fact: Magnus has never, to Alec’s knowledge, lied to him, or broken a promise.

Conclusion: Magnus is coming back.

Alec takes a slow, measured breath.

“What does that mean?”

“Alec—” Jace begins, voice cautious, but Alec shakes his head to cut him off.

Fact: They love each other, and, maybe it’s naïve—no, it definitely _is_ naïve, but Alec doesn’t _care_ because _they love each other_ and that has to _mean_ something.

Fact: There is nothing, absolutely nothing, Alec wouldn’t do for Magnus.

“You’re in charge,” he says to Izzy, who looks at him with wide eyes like she wants to argue but, in the end, she only clenches her jaw and gives a determined nod. “If I don’t come back, consider this a promotion.”

Clary gives a soft gasp and Jace takes a step forward.

“Alec, think about what you’re doing,” he begs, and Jace _never_ begs, not for anything, but…

Fact: Alec can’t live without Magnus. He meant it then and he has meant it more and more every single day since. Magnus owns Alec’s heart, his happiness. They _belong_ to each other.

Everyone is looking at him, Catarina with unreadable eyes and the rest with various expressions of shock and awe, and Alec has never been more sure about anything in his life.

Fact: No matter where they are, no matter what is going on, they always find their way back to each other.

Conclusion: There is nowhere Magnus could go where Alec wouldn’t follow, not even the depths of Hell.

Alec squares his shoulders and meets Catarina’s gaze.

“Open me a portal to Edom.”

**Author's Note:**

> STILL NOT OKAY YOU GUYS


End file.
